ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
The Doctor Is In
"The Doctor Is In" is the seventeenth episode of Season 2 in I Didn't Do It. It aired on September 18th, 2015 in the US as well as on February 5th, 2016 in the UK. Overview Lindy becomes smitten with Dr. Gabriel, a young veterinarian and gets upset when Logan starts hanging out with him. Meanwhile, Garrett gets a job offer at a fast food place. Story Lindy has a date with Dr. Gabriel and Logan has been hanging with him. When Logan and Lindy plan a “date” with Dr. G for the same night, the twin tension that the two often experience comes into play. In the end, Dr. Gabriel dumps both of them as they “both act young than he does.” Jasmine is trying to be promoted to Pep Club President. Jasmine and Delia discover that Mrs. Clegg is actually Mary Ann Narducci from Secaucus NJ and every possible NJ stereotype follows: the Jersey shore, Bon Jovi. They missed a joke on the NJ Turnpike. Finally, Garrett seems to be exiled from the group again. He quits Rumble Juice when he receives an offer from JR Stuff N Stuff. That involves walking around the mall as a Tac-Dog. Initially, unforgiving Betty visits Garrett at the mall and offers him his job back as Betty notes “you’re not an employee, you’re family.” Cast Main cast *Olivia Holt as Lindy Watson *Austin North as Logan Watson *Piper Curda as Jasmine Kang *Peyton Clark as Garrett Spenger *Sarah Gilman as Delia Delfano Recurring cast *Karen Malina White as Betty LeBow Guest cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Dr. Scott Gabriel. *Matthew Bohrer as Tim Thomas *Patricia Belcher as Candy. *Danielle Bisutti as Mrs. Clegg Quotes TBA Trivia *Bradley Steven Perry, from Good Luck Charlie & Mighty Med, guest stars in this episode. Patricia Belcher, also from Good Luck Charlie, guest stars in this episode, whose character gets along well with Dr. Scott Gabriel, unlike their characters in Good Luck Charlie, who despised each other. However, Patricia Belcher's character still has a similar attitude as Mrs. Dabney. *Bradley Steven Perry played a doctor in this episode. Coincidentally, his character in his show Mighty Med was also a doctor. *This is the fourth time a Disney XD actor guest-stars in a Disney Channel show. The others being Billy Unger in A.N.T. Farm, Leo Howard in Shake It Up, ''and Spencer Boldman in ''Jessie. *This episode features the fourth dog that Lindy has fostered, Peanut, a Chihuahua. *J.R. Stuff 'N Stuff is a reference to the 1969 Children's series H.R. Pufnstuf. *WrestleZania is a reference to annual WWE Pay-per-view event Wrestlemania. *This is the only episode to feature a cameo from a star of a different Disney Channel show to not be a part of a theme weekend, specifically "What the What" Weekend. *This is the second time Lindy gets a boyfriend in the series, the first being in The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats. *The episode Cheer Up Girls is referenced in this episode *In the UK, this was the penultimate episode of the series, because it aired the week before The Rescuers since Bite Club aired in October 2015 and this episode aired on February 5th, 2016 in the UK. Gallery Video Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Logan Watson Category:Jasmine Kang Category:Lindy Watson Category:Delia Delfano Category:Garrett Spenger Category:The Doctor Is in Category:Video Galleries